The Equestrian Journey
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: A young girl lacking hope and life is somehow transported into into the world of Equestria! She begins to enjoy herself, but with magical disturbances begin to happen all around her! What kind of adventures lies for her as she walks the world as a unicorn? Rated T just in case.
1. The Start of it all (ch1)

_My name is Lisa. I'm fifteen years old, and...that's about it._

 _No wait! Don't go! I haven't finished yet...  
_

 _I was just a normal girl, living a normal life. Until one fateful day, or technically two, my life would never have been the same._

* * *

 **Lisa POV**

"Sigh..." I sighed as I lay on my bed. I lived in an old orphanage. How I wound up there was indeed a sad story. I was only twelve when it happened. My parents were both loving souls. Only one fateful day had killed them in a car accident. The only thing I have left of them is my mother's necklace and a sketch book and colored pencils that my father had bought for me when I was young. My heart never felt such sorrow, and to make matters worse, it looked as if I may never have a family. I had bee living in the orphanage for three years now, and not one person who stepped through those doors wanted to adopt a teenager. Usually someone would be looking for a young kid to raise. It seemed as though my life in the orphanage was set.

I sat there on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Ericka." It was Ms. Crystal, one of the workers at the orphanage. "Hey Ms. Crystal." She was kind enough, always making sure that every kid was happy and healthy. "Lisa, you should really go outside and get some fresh air." She said in a calm, sympathetic voice. "I don't know..." I moped. "Come on, everyone feels better once they get outside." She said. "I don't feel like it." I replied. "You've been sitting in here for days, rarely getting any sunshine. Your skin is looking pale too." She said. I sat up and finally gave in. "fine. I'll go outside for a little while." I said. "That's a good girl." She smiled. I turned to leave the room. "Hey, what's this?" She asked. She looked down at a sketch I had laid open on my desk. It was a picture of a flower, only starting to blossom. "It's just a drawing I made." I replied glumly. "It's beautiful." She replied. "Thanks." I said.

I slowly walked outside, hood over my head, sketchpad in my hands, and looked around. I saw other kids playing happily on the playgrounds that they provided for them. Only that was just it, I felt left out. I was too old for this place, and signs around me only reminded me that I didn't belong. "Sigh..." I put on my headphones and played _Live Life by Crush 40._ I sat beside the wooden fence. I listened to the music, worked in my sketch pad, stared up at the sky. I never liked to show sadness around the other kids, but as time went on, I felt even more depressed. My family was taken away from me, and worse of all, no one wanted me. No one cared that I existed.

"Hmm..." **_Don't lose hope._** A voice said. "Huh?" I looked around, no one was near me to say that. I re-winded the music a little to see if it was the music. But the only recent lyrics were: _"Take a look inside your heart."_ "Who said that?" I asked silently. The voice spoke again. _**It will be alright, don't worry.**_ Then, I felt a sudden urge to head into the forest behind the orphanage. "Huff... Puff..." I said catching my breath as I headed into the forest. "Who was that?" I asked myself. I looked around, but nothing was there. "...Maybe I'm starting to hear thi-" _**"Come closer."**_ The voice spoke cleared and louder. I turned around only to see a white glow. "Huh?" The glowing white orb kept coming closer and closer. "Uhh..." I was getting scared. The abnormal was in front of my very eyes. Suddenly, everything around me started being pulled towards that thing. "What the-Ahh!" I was being pulled in myself. "Huff...Puff..." I grunted as I was running for my life. But it was no use. I jumped and grabbed a nearby tree branch. Now, my whole body was being pulled towards that thing. Whatever that thing was, it started pulling on my backpack. "No-nooooo!" I cried as the tree branch gave away. I saw sent flying into the mass of energy.

* * *

 **Hours later...**

"..." For a moment in my life, I felt great pain surging through my body. "...Arg..." I grunted as I woke up. "Wh-Where am I?" I felt the soft grass underneath me, but there was a slight breeze flowing. I opened my eyes to see I was no longer in a forest, but a bright green meadow. "This...This isn't...ah!" I cried. I tried to stand up, but a sharp pain prevented me from standing on two legs. "Arg...okay...oh...my head..." I reached to rub my head, but a tall horn stabbed my hand. "Ow!" I cried as I had stabbed my...hoof? "What is going on?" I asked myself. I looked over my body. I saw I was no longer human, but a green unicorn, with a light blue mane. On my butt was a slanted paintbrush with a wave of colors coming from it. "What the heck is going on? Am I dreaming?" But no, somehow, I wasn't dreaming.

I looked around at my surroundings. "Huh? Hey..." I walked over to an old backpack that was laying on the ground. "This is...How did this get here?" I asked. I checked inside, all my stuff, including my art set,was in there. "So if I'm no longer on earth...where am I?" I looked around. I looked and saw a nearby town. Having no other options, I decided to go explore it.

This small town was filled with other ponies. Some unicorns, like myself, others were normal ponies, and some pegasai. "GASP!" I heard someone cry in excitement. I looked and found a pink pony with poofy hot pink hair in my face. She had two blue balloons and one yellow balloon for a mark. "Uh...Hi?" I said awkwardly. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I know everypony in town, so when I saw your face I went: 'GASP! There's a new pony in town! So I just HAD to come over here and greet you!" This pony seemed to speak a mile a minute, like she was on a sugar hide. _...Pinkie Pie, huh? I'll have to remember that._ "So what's your name?!" She asked rapidly. "Uhh..." _...What is my name? This is that weird world that I hear bronies talk about. So if her name is Pinkie Pie...I have to come up with a unique name. Oh think, Lisa, think!_ "um, my name is uh...Viridity..Pastel." I said awkwardly. "Nice to meet you Viridity, we're going to be the best of friends!" Pinkie Pie then started shaking me as she said that. "U-u-u-hhh ok-a-a-a-ay..." I replied as she was shaking me. "Ooo! I have to introduce you to all my friends! C'mon!" Pinkie said excitedly. Seemed like I didn't have a choice, before I knew what was happening Pinkie Pie was pushing me to join her. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

Pinkie Pie guided me first to a nearby boutique. It was really shiny and pretty looking. Pinkie knocked on the door and then headed right on in. "Rarityyyy!" Pinkie Pie called. Soon, a white unicorn with curly purple hair entered the room. She had three light blue diamonds on her flank. "Oh hi, Pinkie Pie. Who is your friend?" She asked. "Rarity, this is my new friend Viridity Pastel! She just got to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie then pulled me right next to her. "Uh, hi." I said. "Pleasure to meet you, Viridity. I'm Rarity." The refined unicorn introduced herself.

Soon, the door opened again, and a little purple dragon with green spikes on his head and back walked into the room. "Hey Rarity, Pinkie Pie." He greeted. He then looked at me. "Hi there, I'm Spike." He introduced. "I'm Viridity." I replied. "Let me guess, you just got here?" He asked. "Uh, yeah. How did you know?" I asked. "Pinkie Pie always introduces a new friend to everypony she knows." Spike said. "Oh." "C'mon! I have more friends to introduce you to!" Pinkie Piesaid as she zoomed out the door. "Uh, see you guys later I guess." I said. "Cya, Viridity." Spike said.

I was walking with Pinkie to a small cottage by a river. She opened the door of that cottage and said, "Hi Fluttershy!" Inside the cottage were many many different kinds of animals. A yellow pegasus with light pink wave hair was handing a bowl of food to a small rabbit. Her mark was three pink butterflies. "Hi Pinkie Pie..." She said quietly. "Fluttershy! You have to meet my friend, Viridity Pastel!" Pinkie then shoved me in front of her. "Um...Hi." I said awkwardly. "Nice to meet you, Viridity. I'm Fluttershy." She said. The rabbit she was feeding looked up from his bowl and came over to us. He had a kind of grouchy look. "Oh, and this is my pet, Angel." She said as she picked him up. "Hi there, little guy." I smiled at him. The rabbit gave me a small glare. "Uh, he doesn't really like being called 'little guy'..." She informed me. "Oh, sorry." I said. Angel then smiled in forgiveness. "Okay, next us is Sweet Apple Acres!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "So how many friends of yours are we meeting, Pinkie?" I asked. "No worries, only three more." She said. "Alright." I replied. "See you guys later." I said to Fluttershy and Angel. "Bye Viridity." She said as we walked out the door.

Next stop was a giant farm near Ponyville. "Viridity, this is Sweet Apple Acres." Pinkie Pie informed me. I looked and saw an orange earth pony with blonde hair and a brown cowboy hat hauling some apples into her barn. "Hey Applejack!" Pinkie Pie said. Applejack looked over at us. "Oh hey Pinkie." She said as she removed the strap for hauling the apples. Pinkie and I walked over. "Applejack, this is Viridity. She just got to Ponyville." Pinkie Pie said. "Hi there." I was about used to having Pinkie introducing me by now. "Howdy, Viridity. Welcome ta Ponyville." Applejack said. "Thanks." I said. Soon, a little yellow earth pony came outside. She had a purple red and pink shield with an apple and heart in it on her flank. "Hey Apple Bloom, come over here and meet you new friend." Applejack called to her little sister. "Howdy there." Apple Bloom said. "This here is Viridity. Pinkie Pie hyas been showing her around town." Applejack said. "Nice to meet you Apple Bloom." I said to her. "Same here." She said. "Okay, only two more ponies I want you to meet!" Piunkie Pie said to me. "Alright. I have some more work to do on th' farm. See ya two later." Applejack said. "Cya." I replied.

Our next stop was a big crystal castle near Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie headed right in as I followed her. "Twiiiiliiiiiight!" Pinkie Pie called. Her voice echoed through the halls of the castle. "C'mon! She's probably upstairs." Pinkie Pie said a she started heading down a hallway.

Pinkie Pie led me to a big room with six thrones and a giant crystal table in the middle. On a chair with a cloud and a rainbow lightning bolt, there was a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane sleeping in the chair. "Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie yelled. "Ahh!: She asoke as she fell out of her chair. "Silly, what are you doing on the floor?" Pinkie asked. "Ug...well I was taking a nap..." She said annoyed. "Well rise and shine sleepyhead! We have a new friend to introduce!" Pinkie Pie said as she sat and placed a hoof on me. I only gave an awkward smile and a wave, not meaning to have woken her up. "Oh hey. Sorry, stuff like this happens all the time." She said. "Gotcha." I replied. "Rainbow Dash, this is Viridity Pastel. Viridity, this is Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "Hey, Rainbow Dash. Sorry we woke you up..." I said. "It's fine." She said.

Soon a purple alicorn entered the room. She had a magenta glow around her horn and another glow around a book that was floating in front of her. "Okay, so if they add the dragon scale to the mix..." She was quietly reading aloud. "Twilight, you've got to put that book away." Rainbow Dash said. "Huh?" The alicorn said as she looked up form the book in confusion. "Oh, hey guys. Sorry, I was getting caught up in this book here." She said and placed it on one of the chairs. "Twi, this is Viridity." Rainbow Dash said. "Nice to meet you, Viridity. I'm Twilight Sparkle." She introduced herself.

"Yo, Viridity. Where did you come from anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked as she sat back on her chair, crossing her back legs and chilling. "Uh...I...I don't really live anywhere. I mostly just travel around..." I fibbed. "How long have you been traveling around? Seems like you'd need to have some place to stay, and be able to eat a lot of food." Twilight asked. "Oh...um...I've mostly survived off food I found in the wild.." I replied. "You what?! Why would you do that? If you can't afford to stay anywhere, where did you live before?" Twilight asked. A sorrowful face found its way upon me. "I...I used to live in an orphanage. But I was getting too old anyways..." I said. "Getting too old?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah, most ponies want a little filly to take care of. Not a grown pony like me." I replied. Twilight walked over to me. "I'm sorry, Viridity." Twilight said. "It's fine..." I said wiping a tear starting to form under my eye. "You know, you could stay here in the castle if you wanted." She said. "Huh?!" I then looked up at her, whom had a smile on her face. "We have plenty of rooms in the castle if you want to stay here." She offered. "I...I can't accept..." I said. "What? Why can't you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well...I don't want to be a bother. I've always hated having other pe-ponies doing things for me. I can't accept." I replied. "Whether you like it or not, I'm not letting you survive in the wild off of berries and things. It's really not a problem for you to stay here." Twilight said. _...I...I'm not sure I like this idea...but maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay until I learn more about this world. Whether I return home or not that remains a mystery, but I need to get on my feet._ "Well, since you put it that way, thank you for the offer." I said. "Great. I'll make sure that your room will be ready." She said.

"I have one question though..." I said. "What's with the six thrones in the center of the room?" I asked. "Oh. This one is Applejack's," Pinkie said pointing to seat with three apples on it, "This one is Fluttershy's," She said pointing to one with three butterflies, "Rarity's," Three diamonds..., "Twilight's," a pink star with white stars around it, "Rainbow Dash's," The lightning bolt..., "And finally mine!" And the three balloons. "Did you ever hear about when Tirek was going around?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm afraid not..." I said. "Oh. Well, every one of us had one key each, unlocking new powers for the elements of harmony. We defeated tirek with our new powers, and this castle appeared." Rainbow Dash explained. "Okay?" I understood almost nothing except for, there was a bad guy, good guy in bad spot, good guy receives something to defeat said bad guy, and bad guy go boom.

"Hey, Viridity, let me show you to your room," Twilight said. "Alright, thanks," I replied. "What are you two going to do?" Twilight asked Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. "I'm gonna continue my nap." Rainbow Dash said as she sat comfortably in her chair. "Sugarcube corners has a lot of orders that need to be done, so I have to get going! Gotta dash!" Pinkie said as she zipped out of the room. "Hey! That's MY line!" Rainbow yelled at Pinkie, earning a chuckle from me and Twilight. "Lets go." Twilight said. "Ok." I replied.

Twilight led me down two halls from the main room and entered through a door on the left. "Woah..." The walls were made of crystal, like the rest of the castle, and there was a twin-sized bed against the left wall. In front of the door was a window with a view of a castle on a mountain. "Do you think this would work for you?" Twilight asked. "Are you kidding? This room is awesome!" I said. "Hehe, glad you like it. I prepared a few guest rooms just in case I had some visitors. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like." Twilight said. "Thanks..." I replied. "No problem. Well, I assume you want to settle in. I'll be in the library if you need me." Twilight said. "Ok." I replied.

I set my backpack down. "What did make it to this world anyway?" I asked. I couldn't use my hooves right, so I was forced to use my mouth. Inside the bag was a music player, my art set, a pair of headphones, and a little bit of money which changed into this world's currency. "I don't get it though." I said as I glanced out the window, "Why am I here?" I asked as I stared at the mountain. _...Twilight did mention a library around here...maybe I could learn something..._ I thought to myself.

I exited the room and went to search for the library. "Maybe it's down here?" i asked myself." I continued down the hall to this big door. I opened it up and saw rows of books in the other room. "Hey Viridity." Twilight said from behind a desk. "Hey Twilight. I said. I started looking around at all the books. "Do you have these books sorted in a specific way?" I asked. "Yeah, there's a sign on one of the shelves." She said. "Thanks." I replied.

I wandered into a section filed with history books. there were some interesting titles, The Mare in the Moon, Starswirl the Bearded, The legend of Lonestar Alamo, The Royal Sisters in Discord, but nothing that really stood out. I looked on one of the higher shelves. There was one book titled: "The Elements of Harmony." _...Rainbow Dash said something about the elements of harmony, right?_ It was a little high for me to reach. I jumped and tried to knock it out with my hoof, but no luck. "Hmm...Hey Twilight?" I asked. "Yeah?" She asked. "Think you can help me reach that book up there? I can't get it..." I said. Twilight walked over and looked at the book I was pointing to. "Couldn't you just use your magic?" She asked. _...my magic?_ "Huh?" I asked. "You know, your magic. Like this?" A magenta glow surrounded Twilight's horn, then the book, and it levitated off of the shelves. "Oh. I've never learned how to use magic to be honest..." I admitted. "You haven't?!" She asked in surprise. "Yeah...No one ever taught me how. I never knew any unicorns who could teach me." I said. For hiding my true identity, I seem to be doing an ok job. "I can help you if you want." Twilight said "You don't mind?" I asked. "Not at all. We'll start tomorrow." She smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

It was getting late, so after a light dinner, I headed off to bed. "Sigh..." I stared out the window at what was left of the sunset. "This world isn't that bad...but why am I here?" I asked as I watched the sunlight fall on the horizon. "I'd better get some sleep...maybe this wil become more clear in the morning..." I walked over to the bed and crawled in.

* * *

 **Alright, there's the beginning of chapter 1! Now to get you guys interacting with this story, I'm gonna ask a question at the end of each chapter.**

 **Ok, here's the question: If you suddenly woke up in equestria, what would you do and how would you react?**

 **I suppose that's 2 questions, but whatever xD Thanks for reading guys and hope to see you next chapter!**


	2. Interesting Welcomings (ch2)

**Viridity POV**

I laid comfortably in my bed. I was never as active as I was the day before, so sleep was all i wanted to do for now. Sounds came from outside the door, "Do you think we should wake her up?" I heard Spike ask. "I'm sure she's probably just tired. And if you were away from a nice warm bed, wouldn't you sleep as long?" Twilight replied. "I suppose you're right." Then they left the hallway.

"Mmm...W-Where am I again?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I then stared down at my hooves. "Oh right...This place..." I looked around at the room. I then crawled out of bed and stared out the window. It looks as if it was eleven o'clock. "I really slept in..."

I walked over and opened the door. "Sounded like the headed for the throne room..." I said to myself as I walked down the hall. I entered the throne room to find Twilight and Spike sitting there. "Morning, Viridity. Did you sleep well?" She asked. "Yeah...I might have overslept..." I blushed. "Haha, I do that too sometimes. anyways, are you ready for your magic lesson?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Well, I'm gonna go visit Rarity." Spike said. "Alright, say hi to her for me." Twilight said. Spike nodded and then left the room.

"So where do we begin?" I asked. "Well first, I'm going to teach you the most basic spell of all, levitation." She said. "Cool." I replied. She went over to Rainbow Dash's chair and found a blue feather. "This will do." She levitated the feather and placed it on the table. "We'll start with something light so you cdon't strain yourself from heavy usage of magic. Try to focus your energy on your horn, this will start the magic spark." She instructed. "Alright..." I did as she said, focusing energy on my horn. A small orange spark shot from it and disappeared. "Whew..." I said taking a breather. "That's ok, try again." She said. "Right..." I focused again, this time the orange aura was surrounding my horn. "Good job!" She said. "Now try to lift the feather as if you were picking it up with your hooves. I did as instructed, watching as an orange aura surrounded the feather. I slowly lifted it into the air, but the magic around the feather disappeared and the feather fell back on the table. "Hmm..." I said with disappointment. "Try again. It's not that hard to learn." She said. "Hrgh..." I tried again to lift up the feather. After trying it a second time, it got easier. It was as if I was holding it with my hand. "Good job." Twilight said excitedly. "This is surprisingly easier than I thought..." I said. "Yeah, it's not a hard thing to learn, actually." Twilight said. "Oh." I said. "I suppose you wouldn't have known that though, you said you were never around any unicorns to teach you, right?" She asked. "Yeah. No unicorns." I replied.

Soon there was a knock on the door to the throne room. "Twilight, come quick! We've got trouble!" Rainbow Dash flew into the room in a frantic voice. "What's wrong?!" Twilight asked. "There's a pack of timberwolves invading Ponyville. We need to get out there and stop them!" Rainbow Dash said. "Lets go!" Twilight started flying out the door with Rainbow, I followed close behind.

Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and I ran out of the castle to find wolves made out of wood running around the town and attacking other ponies. "What set them off?!" Twilight asked. "I don't know...but we have to take care of them!" Rainbow Dash zoomed in front of a pony and bucked the timberwolf in the face. Twilight flew in the sky and shot beams from her horn, as if she were a fighter jet. I watched the chaos unfold, while another timberwolf was slowly walking towards me. "Yah!" I started running away from the castle, and the timberwolf was in hot pursuit. I tried running as fast as I could, but not being used to my new form, I slipped and fell. The timberwolf was closing in on me. "Ahh!" I got up on my feet, and out of fear, bucked the timberwolf in the face. "Grr..." It growled as I kicked it. I started running away from it. It caught up to me again when I was colse to Rainbow Dash who was beating the daylights out of another timberwolf. "You said you used to live in the woods, right? You should be a natural at fighting them off!" Rainbow Dash said as she smashed the wolf to pieces. "I've never seen one before in my life..." I said. "What? How's that possible?" She asked as she punched another one. "I don't know, I just never saw them before." I said as I jabbed one wolf with my horn and then threw him to the ground.

"Where did they all come from?" I asked as I kept fighting. "They must have come from the everfree forest. But why they're here now is beyond me." Twilight said as she blasted another timberwolf. "Wait, what about Fluttershy?!" Rainbow Dash paused and looked at Twilight. "You're right, she can't fight them off." Twilight kept attacking the timberwolves. "I'll go help her then." I said. "Good idea, thanks Viridity." I nodded and then rushed to Fluttershy's house.

"Here you go, little ones..." Fluttershy said gently as she fed a rabbit outside her cottage. "Fluttershy! Hurry inside your house, some timberwolves are invading Ponyville!" I warned her. "T-t-t-timberwolves?!" Fluttershy asked in a frightened voice. "Yeah, get everyone inside." I said as I prepared for the timber wolves. Fluttershy nodded and hurried to get her animal friends inside.

"Grr..." Two timberwolves headed towards us. "Eek!" Fluttershy then hurried inside and closed the door behind her. "Here they come..." I said to myself as they came closer. "Rwoar!" One timberwolf pounced at me. "Gah!" I swung around and bucked the timberwolf, throwing it on the ground. The other sprung forward. "Not today!" I used my magic to grab it's paw and swung it around and around as if I were throwing a javelin. "Growl!" "Argh!" While I hurled his buddy, the downed timberwolf sht forward and bit my leg. "Argh...hrgh!" I tried punching the timberwolf, but it dodged my hoof. "Grrrowl!" The other timberwolf pounced on me, holding me down. "Ahh! Get off of me!" I yelled. The timberwolves held me down. "Hrgh..." I braced myself for a fury from the two wolves. "Grrowwlll!" This time, a growl came from behind me. I turned to see a grizzly bear running towards us. "Grrrrowl!" It grabbed the timberwolf on top of me and threw him hard on the ground. "Huh?" I asked in confusion. I was now free of that wolf's grip. "Hrgh!" I got up and stomped on the timberwolf that bit my leg. "Yip!" It yelped as I threw it off my leg. "Grrowl!" The bear then swiped his claw and destroyed the other wolf. "Hrgh!" I jumped and landed hard on the last timberwolf, destroying it.

"Whew..." I said catching my breath. "Are there any more?" I looked around to see if any were coming. "Guess not for now..." I turned ot the bear. "Uh...Thanks for helping me." I said. The bear gave me a thumbs up as if to say "you're welcome." "But where did you come from?" I asked. Fluttershy came out and approached me. "I saw you were in trouble so I sent Harry out to help." She explained. "Thanks Fluttershy, and thanks Harry." I said looking back at the bear. "Do you think they're all gone?" She asked. "I'm not sure. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and I were fighting them in town when we figured your cottage might be a target, so I came." I said. "Good thing you did." She smiled. "I think I should probably go check on them, to make sure that the timberwolves are all gone." I said. "Good idea. We can take care of things here." Fluttershy said. "Thanks." I said as I hurried off to Ponyville.

As I rushed into town, there were piles of wood everywhere. "Huh..." I said as I looked around. "Viridity!" Rianbow Dash spotted me and flew towards me. "We did it, we took care of all the timberwolves." Rainbow Dash said proudly. "Great. Fluttershy was fine too. Although I nearly got ripped apart by a couple of wolves." I said. "Yikes...that sounds like a crazy story." She said. "I still can't figure out what set them off?" Twilight asked as she approached us. "Where do timberwolves come from anyway? I've never seen anything like them." I said. "I've mostly heard of them coming from the everfree forest. But you've never at least heard of them?" She asked. "Nope." I answered.

"Guys!" A little purple dragon called as he ran up to us. "What's up, Spike?" Twilight asked. "I...have a message...from the princess...so..tired..." He said as he tried to catch his breath. "Calm down, Spike, let me see the note." Twilight said. Spike held out a little scroll, and Twilight took it with her magic. "Dear Twilight, I'm sure you might have heard already, but mysterious breakouts have been happening across Equestria." She read aloud. "Breakouts?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion. "So far Canterlot has been infested by Parasprites, the Crystal Empire has been attacked by changelings, and other places have been attacked by creatures near their respective cities. Everypony has managed to fight them off, but I'm afraid something is going haywire. We've sent out ponies to research why these events might be happening. I'll write back to you once we receive any information. ~Princess Celestia" Twilight finished the letter. "So other places are being attacked?" I asked. "Sounds like it. I'd sure like to know why it's happening, but nopony knows anything at the moment." Twilight said. "So what do we do for now?" Spike asked. "I guess we just wait and watch. Who knows when and if there will be another attack." Twilight said.

"Argh..." I grunted softly, bending down a bit from the pain in my leg. "What's wrong?" Spike asked. "N-Nothing...I just got bit by one of the timberwolves." I said as I looked back at my leg. "Ooo...lets get that treated." Twilight said. "I'm fine, really. If I just walk it off...ow." I said as I tried walking around, only for the leg to hurt more. "No, you're getting that treated." Twilight said walking over to me. "I'm fine..." "It will only take a second. Lets get to the castle." Twilight said. "Fine..." I gave in.

* * *

Twilight, Spike, and I returned to the castle, to get my leg bandaged up. I sat down in her throne. "You did pretty good for fighting a timberwolf." Twilight said as she applied the bandages. "Thanks...wasn't too bad though. Fluttershy sent her bear friend to help me fight." I said. "She did? That bear is really strong, and kind too." Twilight said. She had finished up outting the bandages on. "Thanks..." I said. "So if you never saw any timberwolves before, where were you from originally?" Twilight asked. "Um...I can't remember...It was such a long time ago..." _...I wish it was easier to keep from telling them where I'm really from...I doubt anypony would believe me._ I thought.

"That's too bad. Well, what did you do when you left the orphanage?" Twilight asked as she sat on Applejack's chair. "I'll go fix us some snacks." Spike said as he left the room. "Thanks Spike." Twilight said. "As I've said before, I just left. Something just made me leave, and before I knew it I was too far to return. Not that I'm complaining, but no one wanted to adopt me anyways..." I sighed. Spike then came in with some hot chocolate. "Thanks." I said as I took the mug. "Are you sure nopony is worried about you?" Twilight asked. "I'm sure that someone is...but nothing I can do about it now..." I said as I took a sip of my hot cocoa. Twilight sipped her hot chocolate. "So what does your cutie mark stand for?" Twilight asked, trying to take my mind off of my unfortunate turn of events. "Huh?" I asked to clarify. "Your cutie mark, what does it stand for?" She asked pointing to the mark on my flank. _...So that's what this is called..._ I thought. "Well, I've always had a taste for art...It's my passion. Whenever my heart sings a song full of colors, I just have to paint what I feel." I said happily. It was no lie, I had always loved art. "That's a cool talent to have. Sounds like you're the best pony for it." She smiled. _...It's interesting she's being so nice. I'd only just got here yesterday. Even if what I'm saying are partially lies...She just seems to be comforting and kind. It's strange, but welcoming at the same time._

 ***BURP*** A certain dragon belched. I looked at Spike awkwardly who was holding a scroll. "Don't judge me, that's how we get mail from the princess." He said as he handed Twilight the scroll. "Oh. What does it say?" I asked. "Hmm..." Twilight said as she looked over the note. "Well...She says that so far she's been experimenting with something, which might have cause a magical disturbance. But I have no idea what that means..." Twilight said as she studied the note. "What kind of magical disturbance could there be? Discord wasn't enough?" Spike asked. "Apparently more than him..." Twilight said looking at Spike. "I'm interested in what experiment she says she's been working on. I mean, what experiment could lead to a disturbance?" I asked. "Who knows for sure? Only Princess Celestia herself." Twilight said, folding the scroll. "You know, it's getting late. We'd better get dinner ready." Twilight said. "On it." Spike saluted. Twilight followed to help him. _...I'm kind of worried now...magical disturbance? Experiments? Is it possible I'm the disturbance that caused all of this? But why would Princess Celestia experiment on me? And how am I that big of a disturbance that I made all these invasions happen?_ I wondered. I looked up at the ceiling. It had tree roots coming down from it, and attached to the ends of the roots were colors gems. _...It will be some time before dinner is ready...maybe I can learn some more things in the library._ I thought as I got up and left the room.

* * *

 **Twilight POV**

"So what do we have?" I asked as I skimmed the shelves of the kitchen. "We could cook some fried carrot dogs." Spike said while rubbing his belly. "That sounds like a god idea What should we have with it?" I asked. I looked in the fridge. "This will work." I found some ingredients to make a salad and took them out of the fridge. "So what is Viridity like?" Spike asked. "She's really passionate. She was telling me about how she loves to make art. She's really inspired when she speaks about it." I replied. "Cool. I wonder what some of her art looks like? I'd like to see some of her work." Spike said as he put the carrot dogs on the stove. "Oh you're right. I forgot to ask her about them. How could have I forgotten?" I facehoofed. "Well, it's not like she's going anywhere. You could ask her later." Spike said. "I guess." I said as I started to prepare the salad. "So where does she come from?" Spike asked. "She's an orphan. She ran away from the orphanage she used to live in." I replied sorrowfully. "Really?" Spike looked at me with a glum look. "I can imagine what it's like for her. I mean, I have a loving family to go to, but she ran away?" Spike continued. "Yeah...nopony wanted her by what she claimed." I said. "That's too bad..." I saw Spike wipe a tear from his eye. "I'm sure she'll be alright once she's settled in Ponyville. She seems to like it here." I said. "She's strong too. For not knowing what timberwolves are, she sure handled them pretty well." Spike added. "She is. She seems ot adapt to things pretty well."

"Well, dinner's almost ready. Can you go find Viridity?" Spike asked. "Sure thing." I said. I then walked out of the kitchen to go find her.

* * *

 **Viridity POV**

"So if I did that...then maybe I could...hmm..." I said to myself as I studied the book in my hooves. I had found myself a book about magic and spells. Soon, the sound of a creak of a door crept through the room. "Dinner's almost ready." Twilight informed me. "Alright, thanks." I said as I set the book down on the table.

* * *

It was late after dinner. Everything was pretty good, although I'd never have imagined carrot dogs as a thing. "Night Viridity." Twilight said. "Night." I replied.I shut the door behind me as I headed into my room. _It's been an ok day. that battle was exhausting, but I enjoyed chatting with Twilight earlier._ I thought, _But I can't help but feel like I'm doing something wrong...I don't belong here...Do I? And what if me being here caused today's attacks? Shouldn't I deserve to go home then?_ I continued as I stared at the last bit of sunlight. I looked at my art set. "Hmm..." I set the paper on the floor and picked up my brush. "Hmm..." I stared out the window at the bright light of the moon. "Perfect." I started swishing the brush around the canvas and worked to paint the night sky before me.

"I'll work more on this tomorrow...I'd better get some rest." I said to myself as I set my brushes down and walked over to my bed. "Mmm..." I hummed as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Huh?" I woke up back at the orphanage. "It...It was all a dream?" I looked around. I was back in my room at the orphanage. "Wait...what did I just see?" I looked out of my room to the door. "Morning Ericka. Oh, we have some good news, someone has come to adopt you." Ms. Crystal said as she approached my room. "Really?!" I asked in disbelief. "Yup. They'll be arriving shortly, so get dressed." She said. I looked down at my clothes. _...But I'm already dressed?_ I thought. Seeing as I was dressed, I headed to the main room. "Wait...mom and dad?" I looked in disbelief. "Lisa!" My mom said happily. "What...Why? How?" I asked. Soon, everything began to wave. "Wait, what?! Noooo!" I yelled as I realized that I wasn't in the orphanage.

"Wh...What just happened?" I asked as I looked around. I looked down and I was back to my pony form. "Aw shoot..." I said. Suddenly I was outside of the castle, with the moon still in sight. "Okay...now what?" I thought. Suddenly, there was a flash in the moon. A dark blue alicorn appeared from it. She looked like the night itself in pony form. I simply stared as she landed in front of me. "Greetings, I am Princess Luna. though, you can call me Luna." She greeted. "Um...hello?" I replied. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ericka." she said. "Wait, what?" I asked. "That is your name, correct?" Luna asked. I nodded. "Y-Yes...but how do you know my name?" I asked. "I had heard from you from my sister, I wanted to make sure you were the one she had sent for." Luna said. "What do you mean sent for?" I asked. "It was my sister who had brought the to this world." Luna said in an old english voice. "Wait, so she did send me here?" I asked. "Had you suspected it before?" She asked. "Yes...some friends of mine received a letter about the attacks. I suspected that I might have been involved." I said. "So you do come from another world." She said. "What do you normally look like?" She asked. Seeing as it was a lucid dream, I looked down at my body. I then changed into my human self. "This is what I look like..." I said. "Very interesting. What do they call your kind?" She asked. "I'm a human where I come from." I replied. "A human...alright. I'll be sure to let my sister know her experiment has worked." Luna said. "Oh, one more thing, where are you currently staying?" She asked. "Ponyville, in the giant castle." I replied. "Alright. I hope you don't mind me stopping in from time to time." She said. "Uh...not at all?" I said in slight confusion. "Ok, well I'll be seeing you." She said as she flew off into the moon. "Bye Luna." I stared at the moon. "What just happened?" I asked myself.

* * *

 **There's the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed that, and stay tuned for chapter 3. I'm only just getting started for what's planned in this story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Qotc: What kind of talent would you have if you came to Equestria?**


	3. Art and Apples (ch3)

**Viridity POV**

It was about afternoon. Twilight was off visiting a friend of hers in Canterlot, one whom I had not met. I wasn't sure where Spike had run off to, but as for me, I was outside trying some new tricks. "C'mon..." I stared hard at a big rock in front of me. "Hrgh...c'mon..." I was testing my magic's strength. Not only strength, but skill. I had been studying a book about magic and wanted to push my limits. My challenge was to alter the rock in some way. In the book it only said that some ponies were capable if they really tried, I had been trying all day. I didn't know what I was going to do to it, but I wanted to find that out or myself.

"Ah..." I sighed as I stopped using my magic. "No good...I'm not sure how to do it..." I said aloud. "Do what?" I turned my head to see a certain little dragon with green spikes. "Oh hey, Spike. What's up?" I asked. "I was doing some chores and saw you outside by yourself. What are you up to?" He asked. "Ugh, I'm trying to alter this rock in some way. I was reading a book that some unicorns were able to do it, but I'm not having much luck." I sighed as I looked back at the rock. "Well no wonder you're not doing anything. You're doing it wrong." He said. "What?" I turned my head towards him. "Yeah, when you use your magic you're only using your levitation spell. There are different ways of using magic." Spike informed me. "Wait, you mean to tell me I've been using one spell the entire time?" I asked. "Pretty much." He said flatly. "Sigh..." i sighed in defeat as I sat on the ground. "Levitation is easy, but other spells take a long time to use." Spike said. "How do you know? Can dragons use magic?" I asked. "I can't. But I'm Twilight's number one assistant. When she's working on a spell, I usually help her out. Yup have no idea how many times she's tried out new spells. Not all of them worked; some of them even backfired. But the more she tried, the better she got with all of her spells." Spike said. "Hmm..." I stared back at the rock. "Try again. First, decide what you want to do to the rock." Spike said. "Hmm...I'm not exactly sure..." I replied. "Well, what are some things you like? Twilight told me you like to paint. Maybe you can change the color of the rock?" He suggested. "Uh...I suppose it's worth a shot..." I said.

I focused my magic on the rock, letting the orange aura surround it. "Good good. Now focus your spirit and energy so that it changes the colors." Spike said. "Hrgh..." _...This...I can't do it...It's not working..._ "Argh..." I was really tired at this point. "Don't give up, that was good. You know what, maybe Twilight can help you later. I'm sure she can give you some tips." Spike said. "Yeah...I need a break from trying all day too..." I said whiping a sweap drop from my forehead.

"Hey, speaking of painting, do you think you could show me some of your work?" Spike asked. "My work?" I asked. "You know, your paintings? I'm kind of curious to see what you've worked on." Spike said. _...My...paintings?! Oh gosh, I don't have anything! All my art is back on earth...what do I say?!_ I panicked. "Hmm...I'm afraid I don't have any with me...oh! But I did start working on one last night." I replied. "You did? May I see it?" Spike asked. "Sure. Lets head back in the castle." I said. Spike nodded and we headed inside.

I led Spike to my room. "I was working on this just last night." I held up a drying painting of some mountains and a bright moon. "Woah...And you did this last night?" He asked in disbelief. "Yup. I was used to being by myself a lot, so I learned to do a lot in my time." I said. "This looks amazing. What inspired you to make this?" He asked as he studied the picture. "It's the view I have from my window every night." I said as I walked towards the window. "Yeah, Princess Luna makes a beautiful night, doesn't she?" Spike replied. "Wait, Princess Luna?" I asked. "Yeah. You know, the princess of the night? She rules Equestria with Princess Celestia and raises the moon at night." Spike said. "Oh right. I know what you're talking about." I said.

I stared outside the window at the bright sun shining down on the meadow outside the castle. "You know, when I think about it, other than the timberwolf attack you never really left the castle. Is there a reason why?" Spike asked. "Huh?" I turned to look at him. "Well, I mean the castle is great, but I've never seen you explore the town other than when Pinkie Pie was showing you around." Spike said. "You know, you're right. I never noticed." I replied. "Why not take a walk around, get to know other ponies?" Spike suggested. "You know, I think I'll do that." I said as I headed towards the door of my room. "What will you do while I'm gone?" I asked. "Oh I'm gonna go visit Rarity. I like to visit her often." Spike said while blushing a little. "Ok. I'll see you later." I said.

* * *

"Hmm..." I walked around the town, watching other ponies do their thing. Some ponies were selling their goods, some of the children played in the streets, some ponies were just chatting. "Oh! Viridity!" I turned and saw a little yellow filly with a red mane and a pink bow in her hair. "Hey Apple Bloom, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much. Viridity, these are my friends, Scootaloo," She said referring to an orange pegasus with a maroon mane, "And Sweetie Belle," She said referring to the white unicorn with light a purple and pink mane. "nice to meet you. Apple Bloom said Pinkie Pie stopped over to introduce you to her family?" Sweetie Belle said. "Yup." I replied. "Ha, that's Pinkie for you." Scootaloo said. "Hey, do you want to stop by our club house?" Apple Bloom asked. "Club house?" I asked. "Yeah. We're known as the cutie mark crusaders around here. Even though we have our cutie marks, we help other ponies find out their talents." Sweetie Belle said. "Sure, I'll check out your clubhouse." I said. "Great!" The three of them said in unison.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo led me to a small tree house that was not far form Sweet Apple Acres. "This is it!" Scootaloo said as she climbed up the stairs. "Woah..." I said as I looked at it. "C'mon inside." Apple Bloom said as she and Sweetie Belle ran inside. I followed them right behind.

the inside had yellow boards on the walls and green for the floor. There was a podium near the back wall. On the wall behind it, there was a list of talents. "This is impressive." I said. "Thanks!" Apple Bloom said. "This is where we used to discuss new talents to try out." Scootaloo said. "Used to?" I asked. "Well, once we got our cutie marks we didn't try out any other talents. This is mostly for the ponies we help out." Sweetie Belle said. "Makes sense." I replied.

"Hey, how did you get your cutie mark?" Apple Bloom asked. "My cutie mark?" I looked down at my flank. _...Hmm...how did I get this?_ I wondered. "Well...It's kind of a bitter story...if you're still interested..." I said. "We can take it!" Scootaloo said. "Well, I was only a few years younger. My dad had bought me an art set one day. I honestly didn't think too much of it at the time, but unfortunately, my parents were killed in a terrible accident. The only thing I had to remember them was my mother's necklace and the art set my dad had gotten me. I had no family to go to, so I was put in an orphanage." "How old were you when you were put in the orphanage?" Apple Bloom asked. "Well...I was about twelve years old." I replied. The fillies had slight glum looks on their faces. "After being in the orphanage with no hope of getting adopted, I found myself needing to express what I felt inside. I took the brush from the art set and began painting. I poured my heart into whatever I made. And that's how I got my cutie mark." I said. "Wow..." Scootaloo said. "I'm sorry you lost your parents, Viridity." Apple Bloom said walking up to me, "To be honest, I don't have any parents either. I was too young to remember what happened, but my grandma took me, my sister, and brother, in after our parents died." Apple Bloom said as she leaned against my leg, looking up. "I'm sorry, Apple Bloom." I said.

"Hey, there y'all are." We looked towards the doorway to find Applejack. "Hey Appeljack. Viridity here was just telling us her cutie mark story." Apple Bloom said. "Was she now? I might have to hear for myself sometime." Applejack said. "Hehe.." I blushed a little. "What were you looking for us for?" Sweetie Belle asked. Granny Smith told me to go find y'all. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, would you two like to stay for dinner?" Applejack asked. "Sure thing! Thanks Applejack!" Scootaloo said excitedly. "Yeah, thanks!" Sweetie Belle said. Applejack smiled. "Oh, Viridity, you're welcome to come too. We have plenty of food." Applejack invited. "I'd love to come. Thanks. Oh, but I'll have to let Twilight know." I said. "Not a problem. Glad you can come." She smiled back.

I followed everyone to Applejack's home. "Granny Smith, we're back. I hope ya don't mind I brought a friend." Applejack said as we entered. An old green earth pony came into the room. "Oh that's fine. Who is yer friend?" The old mare asked. "Granny, this is my new friend, Viridity. Viridity, this is Granny Smith." "Nice to meet you, ma'am." I said. "Likewise." She smiled. "Dinner's almost ready. Y'all can head on in there." she said as she went into the kitchen. "Thanks Granny."

* * *

"So you're an orphan?" Applejack asked. "Yup. And I've been in that orphanage forever, no one wanted to adopt me." I replied. "That's awful. I can't imagine a situation like that." She said. "E'yup." Big Mac, a big red stallion, said. "What in tarnation made you come here?" Granny Smith asked. "Well, no one wanted me. I stayed at that orphanage up until recently. I don't remember how it went, but somehow I just left." I said. "That's mighty risky of ya. I mean just about anything could get you out there." Appejack said. _...I wish I didn't have to lie, but nopony would believe me, right? I didn't mean to leave that orphanage...but somehow I wound up_ _here._ I thought. "

Late at night, I headed home to the castle. Dinner was great. The food was really good, there were a lot of apple foods, including a pie! I walked home, feeling full of food. I walked into the throne room to find Twilight and Spike there. "Hey guys." I said. Twilight looked up form a book she was reading. "Hey, Viridity. How was Applejack's?" Twilight asked. "It was great, thanks. How was visiting your friend?" I asked. "Fine, thanks." She said. "I'm so tired...I'm gonna get to bed early." I said. "Night Viridity." Twilight said. "Night." I replied.

* * *

 **Sometime in the middle of the night.  
**

"Yawn..." I awoke later that night. "Argh...I can't sleep..." I crawled out of the bed and decided to explore around the castle. _...Maybe a good book would help me sleep..._ I thought.

I used the glow of my horn like a light to find my way through the castle. "Yawn..." I yawned. "Hmm?" When I got to the library door, I could see through the cracks that a light was on inside. _...Maybe Twilight is doing some midnight reading?_ I wondered. I stopped using my magic and took a peek inside. "Owlicious, do you see any books in here that might help?" I saw Twilight was talking to an owl. "Hoo" It hooed. The owl flew over behind a shelf and grabbed a book. "How did you find this so easily?" Twilight asked. "Hoo." It replied. _...I wonder what she's up to?_ I wondered.

I kept myself at the door watching Twilight. "Oh...I wonder what Celestia needs this information for?" Twilight asked Owlicious. "Hoo." It replied. "Hmm...Okay, here it is: 'Only when spirits of different kinds meet, great things will sprout from the seeds that are planted.' What in the hay does that mean?" She asked looking up from her book. _...Makes no sense to me either...but I don't know what Princess Celestia asked Twilight in the first place._ "Okay, here's what she wanted, 'Sometimes something almost impossible can happen when two friends meet and use their talents together. Only, sometimes these things can lead to consequences too. The only thing to do then is to get to the bottom of what's wrong and fix it from there.'" Twilight finished. "Hoo." Owlicious hooed. "I don't get it, but something tells me Celestia's planning something." Twilight said as he put down her book. "Yawn...Owlicious, I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Twilight said while getting up from her desk.

I walked down the hallway back to my room. "Why do I get the feeling...that I'm what Celestia is researching?" I asked myself.

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 3! Sorry it's a bit short...but I have something good planned for the next one, so stay tuned!**

 **Qotc: Who is your favorite mane six pony?**


	4. Color Me Surpised (ch4)

**Viridity POV**

I headed towards the throne room with that magic book I was reading. "Maybe if I try..." I took a small feather from Rainbow Dash's throne and placed it on the table. I used my magic and surrounded the feather with and orange aura. "Yawn..." "Huh? Ahh!" I looked away from the feather in surprise, but a beam shot out of my horn, flying around the room. "Morni-What the?!" Spike said as he watched the magic beam. The beam split into two and hit both me and Spike.

"Argh...Spike, are you oka-Spike?!" I looked over at Spike. He was still himself, but his colors were all different. His green spikes were now blue, like my mane. His purple scales were now green, and his belly was now orange like my eyes. "Spike, are you ok?" I asked. "I think so. Bu-" He looked at me weirdly. "What's wrong?" I asked "Y-You...you're purple!" He said. "What?!" I ran over to one of the crystal walls to see my reflection. I was now purple, like Spike, and had a green mane like him. "We swapped colors?" I asked. "I didn't know that was possible." Spike said.

"Morning gu-what happened in here?" Twilight looked at the both of us. "Uh..." I started to blush. "I think Viridity was trying a new spell, but got distracted and her spell went wrong." Spike said. "Yup." I replied. "It's not a problem, it's an easy spell to reverse." Twilight's horn glowed a magenta aura. There was a flash, but then we returned to our normal palates. "Huh..." I said as I looked myself over. "So what kind of spell did I use?" I asked. "It's a color changing spell. But judging by the way it hit you both, it must change the colors of the user and the target." Twilight said. "So you can change the color of things?" Spike asked. "I guess." I said. "That's awesome! Imagine the nightmare night costumes we could have with this spell! Orrr..."

Spike was getting a mischievous smirk on his face. "Ooo...I see what you're saying." I said, getting the same smirk he had. "Now come on, guys. I don't like that look the two of you are getting." Twilight said. "C'mon, Twilight. Imagine the look on other ponys' faces when we look like us, but with different colors." Spike said with a huge smirk on his face. "Well, just don't take it too far." Twilight said as she headed out of the room. "Okay ok, what should we do?" I asked with a smirk. "I have an idea..." Spike whispered something into my ear. "Perfect!" I used my magic to change my palate to Twilight's. "Haha! Watch the look of everypony, this is gonna be great!" Spike said. He seemed to noticed something. "Your cutie mark is still the same colors." Spike pointed out. "That's alright. It's only a prank, not identity theft." I said. "Haha, yeah. Ok, lets go!" Spike said.

* * *

Spike insisted on me carrying him on my back. "*Snort*" Spike couldn't hold in his laughter that well, but managed to keep it in.

Soon, a certain cyan pony flew through the air and above us. "Hey guys, what's u-" Rainbow Dash greeted, but paused to inspect me. "Hmm..." She flew around me and Spike. "Twilight, what a big wave mane you have." Rainbow Dash said. "The better to change my style with..." I said, trying to mimic little red ridding hood's story. "And what big orange eyes you have." Rainbow Dash said staring inot my eyes. "The better to see everything with." I smirked, everything coming out of my mouth was so cheesey. "And what a big prush cutie mark you have, Viridity!" Rainbow Dash giggled. "The better to bust our act." I said. "Ha! How did you do this?" She chuckled. "I just learned the new spell, and Spike here insisted on pranking someponies." I said. "Sounds awesome. I wanna be in it." Rainbow Dash said. "Alright. What colors?" I asked. "Applejack's." She said. "Alright." I smirked as I started my magic. There was a flash, and Rainbow Dash got Applejack's colors. "Sweet, imagine the fun I can have with this..." She said rubbing her hooves together. "Just remember that if you want to change back, I know the spell."

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash POV**

 _Ha! This is so sweet! Watch me prank so many ponies!_ I thought as I flew over to Sweet Apple Acres. I landed and made sure to fold my wings. "Hey Applejack, there you are. Granny wants us to go apple bucking." It was Applebloom who approached me. "Uh...Sure thing. Lets go." I said trying to mimic Applejack's voice. "Say, what happened to your hat?" Apple Bloom asked. "Uh...I must have left it in my room..." I said. "Oh, ok."

Apple Bloom and I grabbed some baskets and did some apple bucking. I got in front of a tree and bucked it as hard as I could. I watched as the apples fell into the basket. "Great, now we just have to get a few more trees." Apple Bloom said. _...Uh...how many more?_

* * *

 **Viridity POV**

Spike and I watched Rainbow Dash fly off. "Do you think she might take it a little far?" I asked. "Probably, but she shouldn't get into trouble." Spike said.

Spike and I walked into the center of town. "Twilight! Spike! There you are!" I looked over to see Rarity. "Hey Rarity. What's up?" I asked. "I want to hear all about your trip to Canterlot. How was Moondancer?" Rarity asked. "Uh...She was great?" I was starting to question posing as Twilight, did Rarity even notice I didn't have wings? "You knwo, you have to introduce me to her sometime when we're there, she sounds like a great friend." Rarity said. "Haha!" Spike was trying to hold in his laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Oh nooothiiing..." Spike said holding an innocent look on his face.

"Oh, did you get a chance to visit the boutique while you were there? How is Sassy Saddles?" Rarity asked. "Sassy Saddles?" I asked in confusion. "Haha!" Spike couldn't hold it in. "Alright, what is so funny, Spikey?" She asked the laughing dragon. "'Spikey?'" I asked him quoting Rarity. "Haha, turn around. Spike said.

I did as he said. I turned so Rarity could see my side. "You...oh...OH! So it's you, Viridity. I thought you looked almost like Twilight. I can't believe I didn't notice you didn't have wings...How did you do this?" She asked. "Oh, I just learned a spell to change the colors of things." I said. "So I guess you're putting your magic to the test?" She asked with a smirk. "Yup. By the way, if you see Applejack flying through the air, it's probably Rainbow Dash." I said. "Oh, she would get into this. Well have fun, but don't get too carried away." She said walking off. "I'll try." I said.

"Ha! That was hilarious!" Spike said. "Ok, are we almost done with this pranking thing?" I asked. "Nope, I say we give it a little more time before you change back." Spike said. "Alright."

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash POV  
**

 _...Huff..Puff...It must have been like fifty trees...How does Applejack do this?_ I thought.

"Hey Apple Bloom! Where are you?!" _Uh oh..._ It was the **real** Applejack. _Gotta hide..._ I was far enough away from Apple Bloom that I could just fly away without being spotted. I flew into one of the trees to avoid detection. "I'm right here." She said. "What in tarnation are you doing out here?" She asked. "Uh...we were apple bucking?" She said in confusion. "Since when? I've been helping Big Mac fix the gazebo." Applejack said. "Uh...no...You were out here...Helping me..." _HA! This is hilarious! Wait til I tell Viridity and Spike what I did, HA!_ "That wasn't me..." She said, getting a confused/worried face. "hehe..." I couldn't help but let out a laugh here and there.

"Alright, who's up there?" Applejack could hear my voice, and must have heard me laughing. "Hehe, hey Applejack." I said using my real voice. "R-Rainbow Dash? Is that you?" She asked, seeing me in full orange and blonde. "Yup. Viridity learned a new spell." Rainbow Dash summed up. "So you decided to do some pranking?" Applejack asked. "Yup." I said with a smirk on my face. "So...how did that work out?" Applejack asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, you just about bucked about twenty trees for me, I ought to thank ya." Applejack was the one who was smirking now. "Aw c'mon!" I facehoofed. "Hehe, well you'd better find Viridity and change back. Who knows what kin of trouble you could get into?" Applejack asked. "Yeah, I don't want to do any more work for today." I chuckled. "Well, see you two later." I said as I hovered above the trees. "Later Rainbow!"

I flew off to find Viridity, wanting to be back to my normal self. "Huh?" I looked down and saw Rarity. _...Maybe one more prank wouldn't hurt..._ I thought, I swooped down behind Rarity and approached her. "Howdy, Rarity." Without turning around, she said, "Hello, Rainbow Dash," She said. "What? How did you know it was me?" I asked. "Well for one, I could see you flying above me. Two, Your Applejack impression could use a bit of work. Third, Viridity told me you were sneaking around as Applejack." She said. "My impression needs work now, does it?" I said, flying in the air. "Quite a bit, but you almost had me." She said. "Alright. Hey, have you seen them anywhere? I kind of want to change back." I asked. "I saw them a little while ago aorund town. You might find them in the square." She said. "Thanks." I said flying off.

* * *

 **Viridity POV**

"Okay, now that we've done some 'pranking' can I change back?" I asked. "Yeah." I started up the magic, when I heard: "Viridity!" I saw Rainbow Dash in the air, flying towards me. "Hey Rainbow Dash, want to switch back?" I asked. "Yup." I nodded and started up my magic. There was a flash, and Rainbow Dash was back to her normal self. "So how did the pranking go?" I asked. "Not as well as I planned. Somehow I wound up doing some of Applejack's work for her." She said. "Haha! Really? How many trees did you buck?" Spike asked. "She counted twenty, but I thought for sure I did fifty." "Haha." I giggled. "That was fun though. Useful spell you have there." She said. "Well, I ought to be going." She said. "Okay, later Rainbow Dash." I said.

"Okay, let me change back." I said as I started my magic. ***BURP*** "Spike..." I said, shooting him a look. "Don't look at me like that, Princess Celestia sent a message." He said holding the scroll. "what does it say?" I asked. "It's for Twilight. I'd better get that to her." Spike said. "Alright." I used my magic to change back to my colors. "Feels good to be me again..." I said. "C'mon, we have to get this to Twilight." Spike said.

Spike and I headed towards the castle. "Hey Twilight!" Spike called as we got in the castle. "I'm in the throne room!" Twilight called as her voice echoed through the halls. Spike and I headed to where she was.

"Twilight, you got another message from Celestia." Spike said handing Twilight the scroll. "She sure seems to be sending me a lot of these lately..." Twilight noticed as she took the scroll. Twilight scanned the scroll. "Uh, Viridity? Do you mind exiting the room?" Twilight asked. "Oh, uh. Sure thing." I said.

I left the room and entered the hallway, closing the door until it was slightly open. I was to curious as to why I needed to leave. "Spike, listen to this...'There's something I'll need everypony to do. We've been able to track down a part of the magic disturbance in the Crystal Empire. It appears to be linked to the elements of harmony somehow, but does not seem to have the same energy as them. I'll need everypony to head there soon. Hope to see you soon, Princess Celestia.' And that's the end of the message." Twilight said. "So...we're all going to the Crystal Empire?" Spike asked. "That's what she said. Though she wasn't clear on when we're leaving or if it's just the six of us or if we can bring you too." Twilight said inspecting the letter. "What about Viridity?" Spike asked. "I'm not sure. I'll write to Princess Celestia about it and clarify what we're going to do." Twilight said. "Alright. Let me get a scroll." Spike said.

I headed back to my room. _...Disturbance? And what exactly is the Crystal Empire? Am I involved?_ I thought as I walked through the halls. _...I'm slightly tired...I need some rest..._ I thought as I walked into my room. "Hmm..." I hummed as I laid down in my bed.

* * *

I found myself in a bright green meadow at night time. "Am I dreaming again?" I wondered. Somehow I was lucid dreaming a lot in this world. I looked up and saw a moon. There was a flash, and the princess of the night appeared. "Princess Luna." I greeted. "Hello, Viridity. How are you?" She asked. "I'm fine." I replied. I guess I had a slight worried look on my face, because she noticed. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Well...er, no...Nothing's wrong." I said. "Something is troubling you, I can tell. What is the matter?" She asked. "Well...Ever since coming to this world and hearing those letters...I'm worried that maybe me being here is causing these magic disturbances." I said. "So you've heard my sister's letters?" Princess Luna asked. "Well, yeah." I said. "You don't have to worry. Whatever the disturbance, we'll figure it out." She said.

"But in the meantime, there is something we need you to do for us." Princess Luna added. "What is it?" I asked. "You need to tell your friends who you really are." Princess Luna stated. "Tell them? About what?" I asked to clarify. "You know what I'm asking. You need to tell them who you really are, where you came from, why you're here." Princess Luna stated. "But..." I was so unsure about just telling them. I mean if someone came into my world saying that they're practically an alien, then how could I believe them? "Trust me, our world works slightly different than your own. I'm sure that your friends would believe you if you told them." Princess Luna said. "I doubt it." I said sitting down. Princess Luna walked over and lifted my chin with her hoof. "Trust me." She said. "Okay...I don't know how I can tell them though..." I said. "There is a perfect opportunity for you to do that. Everyone is to go to the Crystal Empire. We've found something out." She said. "Yeah, I overheard Twilight talking to Spike about that. I think Twilight was gonna send a letter." I said.

"I'm sure you'll like the Crystal Empire. I wen there with my sister and your friends to the Equestria Games." She said, trying to lighten my spirit. "Equestria games? Are those like the Olympics?" I asked. "I know some things about your world, but not what you asked me." Princess Luna asked. "Oh, the Olympic games are hosted every two years, either in the winter or summer. A team from each region competes against each other for medals." "Sounds like the Equestria games then." She said. "Oh? I think you're starting to wake up." She said, noticing the ripples in the world around us. "Alright, see you later, Luna." I said. She flew into the moon and disappeared.

"...A journey to the Crystal Empire..." I said before waking up.

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 4! Some big things are going to happen. What's with the strange energy found in the Crystal Empire? Why is Viridity linked to it? What will happen when Viridity finds some familiarity in a new location? Stay tuned for chapter five!**

 **Qotc: Which pony is your favorite princess?**


	5. To the Crystal Empire! (ch5)

**Viridity POV**

"Yawn..." I awoke the next morning. Words echoed in my head of what Twilight had told me the night before: _"We're going to the Crystal Empire in the morning, and the princess wants you to come. Be sure to have your bags packed in the morning."_ Twilight had said. "I don't really need anything other than my headset for traveling enjoyment. I don't really see my point in going, maybe I can paint the scenery I see there." I said as I placed my art set in my bag as well.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. "Morning, Viridity. We're ready when you are." Spike said, opening the door. "I'm ready." I said. _I'm still unsure of what we'll find there, but when I think about it, I wasn't sure how my life as a pony would turn out. So far it has been ok, but I still wonder how things are back at the the people there worried about me? Have they realized I'm gone? What are they doing right now?_ Thoughts ran through my head as I headed outside my room. _Sigh...worrying isn't going to help me now...I just have to deal with it._ I said to myself. _  
_

"Sigh.." I sighed as I headed towards the door. "Ready to go, Viridity?" Twilight asked. She had bags on her back, packed and ready to go. "Yeah." I replied. "Great, lets get down to the station. Everypony should be there." Twilight said. _...I know I have to be honest with everyone...But I feel so weird...Everything that has happened... I loose my parents...the orphanage... people I was familiar with._ I stared down at my backpack. There was my mom's silver and orange necklace hanging on it. I used my magic to levitate it and put it around my neck. "If only they were here with me now..." I sighed as I looked at my necklace. Twilight and Spike didn't seem to notice me talking to myself, I was thankful for that.

"There you are! What took you guys so long?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Hey guys, sorry we're a little late." Twilight greeted her friends. "Nothin' to worry. Let's go." Applejack said. I watched everypony get on the train. "c'mon, Viridity." Spike said. I walked onto the train, not sure what to expect.

I sat on one side of the train, while the others were more grouped together. "Mmm..." I levitated my headphones onto my head and started playing music. I let my front right leg lean on the windowsill as I watched the passing scenery. the music playing was _Brave Heart from Digimon Adventure Tri,_ in Japanese. I glanced over at the others, who seemed to be chatting up a storm. _...Show me your brave heart!_ I thought as I listened to the lyrics and stared out the window.

"Hey, Viridity. Whatcha got ther?" Applejack asked. I took off my headphones so I could hear better. "Oh, I'm just listening to some music..." I said, lifting up the headphones. "What are you sitting there alone for? Come join us!" Pinkie Pie said. _...Join them?_ I thought. I rested the headphones around my neck and sat next to Fluttershy. "So like I was saying, Rainbow Dash here was tryin' to prank me, but she ended up bucking twenty trees for me!" Applejack laughed as the others joined in. "Well I still fooled Apple Bloom, didn't I?" Rainbow Dash said trying to defend herself. "Yeah, ya did. But you saved me some farm work." Applejack chuckled. "Last time I pose as you!" Rainbow Dash declared, earning some more laughs from everyone.

"Hmm..." I leaned against the window and let my mind wander off. "You're awful quiet today, Viridity. Is something on your mind?" Twilight asked. "Uh...no...Sorry, I'm used to being quiet." I said. "That's a pretty necklace you have there. Where did you get it?" Rarity said, pointing to the necklace around my neck. "Er, thanks. When my mother died, I received this to remember her by." I said. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother..." Rarity said. "It's fine..." I said. "Hey, Spike told me you were working on a painting, right? Did you happen to bring it with you?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I did, in fact." I grabbed my bag and pulled out the finished painting of the view from my room. "You managed to make a painting this amazing?!" Rarity asked, taking the painting so she could look at it. "Yup. I like to paint a lot." I said. "This is amazing!" Rainbow Dash said as she observed the painting.

"Wait til you see the Crystal Empire, Viridity. I'm sure you'll get some great inspiration from the views there." Spike said. "Oh, I can't wait to see Cadence and Shining Armor!" Twilight said excitedly. "I'm excited to see the crystal ponies. Their style is so divine!" Rarity said. "I'm excited to see that giant statue of me." Spike boasted. "Spike, is that why you wanted to go?" Twilight asked, getting a playful smile on her face. "Er...not all of why I want to go..." He blushed. "Wait, giant statue?" I asked. "Yeah. When the Crystal Empire appeared, this evil dictator named King Sombra tried to take back the Crystal Empire. Spike here ended up saving the day." Twilight explained, with Spike making a heroic pose. "Sounds epic. I'm interested in seeing the statue too." I said.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

"You're positive the disturbance is coming from here?" A tall pink alicorn asked the multi-species draconequus. "Positive. You don't think the spirit of chaos knows where something chaotic is happening?" He replied. "Not that I don't trust you, Discord, but there isn't anything chaotic happening..." The princess of the Crystal Empire replied. "That's because the chaos hasn't happened yet. I promise you there will be." Discord said. "If you say so..." The princess replied.

"How in Equestria did you manage to fend off those changelings anyway?" Discord asked. "Believe me, the Crystal Heart is like a barrier to keep out changelings. It was a piece of cake." She said. "If only Canterlot was that easy. The parasprite infestation was ridiculous. Don't get me wrong, I love good chaos when it happens, but NOT when the things keep multiplying as I'm trying to round them up!" Discord said angrily. "Celestia told me that Ponyville got attacked too. I can't imagine how bag the timberwolf attack was?" The princess wondered. "Please, timberwolves are a snap for me." Discord said. "Wait, did Celestia say anything about Fluttershy? Is she okay?!" Discord asked holding the princess close to his face. "I'm sure she's fine. Twilight told her in a message that one pony helped defend her, although got a small injury in the process." She said. "Oh thank Celestai she wasn't hurt." Discord said falling on the floor with relief. The princess just rolled her eyes.

Discord got up and joined the princess by the window of the palace. "So, Cadence, in all this mess, at least you get to see your sister, right?" Discord said, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, yes I'm excited! How could I not be?" Cadence said excitedly. She wasn't technically a sister, but Cadence and Twilight shortened the title to 'sister' to make things easier. They felt like sisters anyhow, so they were fine with the title. "Celestia said that they were bringing a friend, right?" Cadence asked. "Yup. I don't know her name though." Discord said rubbing his chin. "I'm sure we'll find out when they arrive. Lets go find the others." Cadence said.

* * *

 **Viridity POV**

We all rode the train, talking for a long time as we neared the Crystal Empire. "Hey! We're almost there!" Pinkie Pie jumped as she pointed out the window. "Alright!" Everyone else cheered as the looked out the window. In the distance, there was a crystal castle in the center of the city.

We all hopped off the train and entered the city. "Wow..." I said as I looked around at the city. Every building looked made of crystal. Even some of the ponies here looked made of crystal! "Isn't it amazing, Viridity?" Twilight said as we walked. "Mhm." I hummed. "Hehe!" Spike leaned against a giant blue crystal statue of himself holding what looked like a crystal heart. "Alright, Mr. Hero. We get it." Twilight chuckled.

Outside the castle, there was a white unicorn guard with a dark blue mane. "Twily!" The guard came up. "Shining Armor!" Twilight rushed to greet him. "I've missed you!" Twilight said as she hugged him. "I've missed you too! How was the trip?" Shining Armor asked. "It was great." Twilight said. She looked over to the rest of us, more specifically me. "Shining Armor, this is our new friend, Viridity." Twilight said. I stepped forward to meet him. "Nice to meet you." I said. "Same here. Thanks for helping out with that timberwolf attack in Ponyville." Shining Armor said. "It was no problem." I blushed slightly. "Celestia should be inside along with the others." Shining Armor said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew for the door.

"Gasp! Cadence!" Twilight ran up to a pink alicorn. "Twilight!" The two ran towards each other and stopped once they were right in front of each other. "Sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" They sang as the did something like a secret hand shake. "Twilight, it's so great to see you again. I haven't seen you since we came to Ponyville. How have you been?" Cadence asked. "I've been great! Things have been pretty lively, but in a good sort of way." Tiwlight said. Cadence leaned over to look at the rest of us. She then looked at me. "Twilight, is this a friend of yours?" She asked. "Yup. This is Viridity." Twilight said. "I've heard so much about you, Viridity. You took on two timberwolves by yourself?" Cadence asked. "Well, I wouldn't say all by myself...I had some help..." I said. "Even still, that was something." Cadence said. I blushed as she said that. _...I'm not sure why...but she reminds me of someone...but I don't know anyone...do I?_

"Did someone forget me?" A voice spoke. I looked around. "Who was that?" I asked. I looked over to one of the crystal walls and there was a multi-species...thing moving around the walls. "Discord!" Fluttershy flew to greet him. Discord popped out of the wall and gave Fluttershy a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here?" Fluttershy said. "I didn't either. Actually, I was the one looking into those disturbances." Discord said. "Hey, where are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna? I thought they said they were going to be here?" Twilight asked. _...Wait, Princess Luna?_ "They're in the other room. C'mon." Cadence said.

We arrived in this big throne room, there were two princesses. One was, of course, Princess Luna. The other was a tall white alicorn with a long waving pink, blue, and green mane. The tall alicorn looked over to us. "Welcome everypony, glad you could all come." She said as she walked forward, followed by Luna. She looked over at me, "And you must be Viridity?" Princess Celestia asked. "Er, yes. Hi..." I said shyly."Hehe, it's nice to meet you." Celestia said. Luna stayed silent, but only winked at me.

"Okay, if we're done with this 'meet&greet' reunion, can we cut to the chase?" Discord snapped. "Alright. So I'm assuming you all know about the magic disturbances?" Princess Celestia asked. Everypony nodded. "Good. Well, a strong source of that disturbance is right here in the Crystal Empire. With Discord's help, we were able to learn of it's location and it's energy waves." She continued. "And that's where you all come in. We need you all to use your rainbow power at the source." Celestia said. "What will that do?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I believe the disturbance is a negative wave related to the Elements of Harmony. Using their power against it should hopefully balance everything out." Celestia concluded. "Well where is the source?" Applejack asked. "...Discord?" Celestia asked. "Er...don't look at me!" Discord said raising his lion paw and eagle hand up. "What do you mean, don't look at you?" Shining Armor asked. "Alright, alright. I know the location is in the city, but I can't pinpoint where. It's called a magic disturbance for a reason..." He said folding his arms. "Sigh...I guess we're all going to have to search for that point then." Twilight said. "I suppose that's the best option." Celestia sighed.

As the girls and Spike left, Celestia turned to Discord. "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't know where the disturbance was coming from?" Celestia asked. "Hey, I told you it was in the Crystal Empire, didn't I?" He asked. "You did, but not that you didn't know where exactly!" Celestia added. "Fine, let me go out and try to track it down then." Discord snapped as he flew out of the room.

Princess Luna pulled me aside. "So did you tell everypony yet?" Princess Luna asked me. "Not yet...I'm not sure when to tell them..." I said. "I can understand that, but..." "It's alright, Luna. I'm sure the time will come." Princess Celestia said, having overheard us. "I'm sorry I haven't, I just don't know when the right time is to tell anyone. I mean if someone showed up telling me they're from another dimension, I would either freak or think that person is nuts." I said. "It's alright, we understand." Celestia said.

I started to walk out of the room, Cadence stopped me. "Where are you going, Viridity?" She asked. "Well, seeing as I have nothing to do, I'm gonna go take a walk. Inspiration might strike me sooner or later." I rpelied. "Inspiration?" She asked. "Oh, I'm an artist. I paint whenever I feel inspired." I explained. "Oh, here's one of my works." I said taking my backpack off and pulling out the painting. "You made this?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm staying with Twilight in the castle currently. This is the view of the mountains from my room." I said. "It's beautiful!" She said, holding the painting with her magic. "thanks..." I said. _...I feel like I've heard those words not too long ago...but why does Cadence remind me of someone? I can't even remember who she reminds me of..._ I thought. "Hey guys, check this out." Cadence said as she showed the two princesses and Shining Armor. "Finally, someone captured your night with this much love and passion." Celestia said to Luna. "Huh?" I asked. "I'm not used to many ponies take a shine to my night, but you've capture it's beauty!" Luna said. "Aw shucks, I'm not _that_ good and artist..." I said humbly. "Yes you are! Look at how the moonlight shines on those mountains." Shining Armor said. "Hehe..." I blushed some more. I wasn't used to so much attention before. This world seems to continue to surprise me.

"Well, I'm gonna go walk around. I still want to check out the sights." I said. "Wait, don't forget your painting." Luna said, walking over to me and holding it with her magic. "Hmm...you know, if you like it so much, I want you to have it." I said. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah. You seemed to like it a lot. Consider it yours." I said. "Thank you." She smiled. I nodded to say "you're welcome".

* * *

"Hmm..." I found the perfect place to paint. I sat in front of the castle. I was in an area in which the castle looked like it was sparkling in the light. "Maybe right there..." I said as I brushed the piece carefully. "Hey, Viridity." Rainbow Dash flew over to me. "Hey Rainbow, any luck?" I asked. "Not yet. We decided to take a break so we're just walking around, seeing the sights. Nice painting." Rainbow Dash said. "Thanks." I replied. "Hey, do you think I could get you to paint my house sometime?" She asked. "No problem. I'll stop by once we're back in Ponyville." I said. "Sweet!" Rainbow Dash said getting excited. "Hmm...there." I said, putting the final touches on the painting. "You know, you and Rarity would relate." Rainbow Dash said. "We would?" I asked. "Yeah. You and she know how well colors go together to make something amazing." Rainbow Dash said. "I suppose...I don't see how painting and dress making are considered close though..." I pondered. "Well, I should probably go find everypony, see you later." She said. "Later Rainbow." I waved.

I packed up my art supplies and levitated the painting, letting it dry some more. I walked back into the castle, finding Cadence. "Oh, finished working?" She asked. "Yup. What do you think?" I asked. "Wow...you did this that fast?" She asked surprisingly. "Yeah...It's not really hard for me to do that much in a little bit of time." I said. "Anywhere I can put this to dry?" I asked. "Oh, let me lead you to your room. You can let it dry there." She said. "Perect." I said as I followed her.

She led me to a room with two beds. "I hope this room is alright." She said. The walls were made of crystals kind of like Twilight's, but with brighter colors. "You kidding? This is great, thanks." I said. "Sure thing." She smiled. I walked over and set the painting down on the floor in the sun so it would dry faster. "Do you think they're having much luck?" She asked. "I'm not sure...I saw Rainbow Dash and she said they didn't find anything yet." I replied as I set my backpack on the bed. "That's too bad. Hopefully something will show up soon..." Cadence said. "Cadence, can I have a word with you?" Shining Armor asked. "Sure thing, honey. I'll see you later, Viridity." She said.

"Sigh..." I sighed as I set my headphones on my head and let the music start. "I'm just gonna go for another walk...to relax a bit..." i said to myself.

 _Better When I'm Dancin' by Megan Trainor_ played as I walked through the streets of the city. _...How can they even find the source of the disturbances anyway? what if the whole town is the disturbance? Why is it here? Why not some other town?_ I asked myself. I looked up at the sky. "It's a pretty day..." I said to myself.

Suddenly, there was a flash. "What the..." The flash happened again. "Oogh...I don't feel so well..." I said. Before I knew it, I fell to the ground, everything turning black. Before I fell unconscious, I heard a familiar voice. "Oh my gosh! Viridity!" A soft voice spoke. _...Wh...Who?...I can't...drifting off..._

* * *

 **Woah! What's going on with Viridity? What made her suddenly pass out? Stay tuned for more!  
**

 **Qotc: What would you do in the Crystal Empire your first visit? Perhaps you're there for the Equestria Games? Maybe to see the sights? Shopping?**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	6. Two Battles Worth the Fight (ch6)

**3rd person POV**

Fluttershy ran as fast as she could to find her friends. "Everypony! We have an emergency!" Fluttershy said as loud as she could. "What's wrong, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "I was searching for that disturbacen Discord talked about, and, I saw Viridity pass out!" Fluttershy explained. "She what?! What are we waiting for? Lead us to her!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy lead everyone to where Viridity passed out. "I wonder what made her faint?" Rarity asked. "I'm not sure...we'd better get her to the castle as fast as possible." Twilight levitated Viridity onto her back.

They brought Viridity in the castle, up to her room. Twilight set her down on her bed. "So you just found her passed out?" Cadence asked. "Yes...Oh, I hope she'll be ok..." Fluttershy said worriedly. "What's all the commotion?" Princess Luna came in. "Viridity passed out." Spike said. Luna got wide eyed at the news. "Let me see her." Luna said. Everyone stepped aside to let Luna by. "Hmm..." Luna hummed as she thought about what happened. "Is there anything you can do?" Applejack asked. "I think she's asleep, I'll see if I can reach her." Princess Luna said. "Do your thing." Twilight said.

* * *

 **Viridity POV**

"Argh..." I awoke, surrounded by a weird glow, like I was in a field of nothingness. "Wh-Where am I?" I asked. I heard music playing around me. "Where is that coming from?" The music was _Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure_.

There was suddenly a white glow, and I was transported to a room, only this was my old room at the orphanage. I was back to human as well. "Have I...returned?" I wondered. "I wonder if Ms. Crystal is out there?" I asked myself. I headed outside my room into the main room of the orphanage. "Morning, Lisa." She said. "Morning." I replied. "Oh, great news! We have a couple coming in today that want to adopt you." She smiled. "Really?" i asked in confusion. "Yes, here they are." She said. "Huh?" I blinked. _...Mom?...Dad?...You two...are alive?!_ "Wh...Wha..." I was at a loss for words. "We've missed you!" I looked at them suspiciously. _...Why does this feel too familiar?_ I wondered. "Aren't you two dead?" I asked. "Do we look dead?" My mom asked, with open arms. She walked up and hugged me. "Lets go home..." My father said as he joined in the hug.

"Wait...This isn't right...I've been through this before..." I said. "What do you mean?" My parents asked. "No! This is a dream too, I bet!" I cried. "What are you talking about, Lisa? It's time to go home..." My dad said. "This isn't real!" I said. I ran outside the orphanage, trying to clear my thoughts. "Huff...puff..." I ran behind the fence into the woods behind. "Hrgh...this is...this is where it happened...But...is it true that it was a dream after all? Argh..." I kept asking myself questions.

Suddenly, a dark smoke filled the world as day became night. "You're right...it was a dream. But now that you're home, why not live the life you've always wanted?" The dark smoke spoke. "What are you?" I asked. "That is not important right now. What is important is that you go back to your parents." The smoke said. "You're not real. Go away!" I cried.

I looked up at the moon, I saw the silhouette of a horse on it. "You know you were never meant to be in that pathetic world...these disturbances were all cause by **YOU!** " The smoke yelled. "No way! I never came to Equestria on my own! Who are you and why are you doing this to me?" I asked. "All questions will be answered in due time. Maybe not all of them, but some of them." It said. "What is your problem with me?" I asked. "Oh nothing...I just need you to do a teeny favor..." "AHHH!" I screamed.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

"It's worse than I thought..." Princess Luna stopped using her magic. "What's wrong? What's worse than you thought?!" Twilight asked. "I'm not completely sure, but I need Discord for confirmation." Luna said. "I'll get him right away!" Fluttershy said. "Count me in!" Rainbow Dash said as the flew out of the room. "What did you see?!" Twilight asked. "You'll find out once Discord comes." Luna said.

"What's going on in here?" Princess Celestia came in the room. "Something made Viridity faint. We found her on the ground outside." Rarity said. "Fainted?" Celestia asked to clarify.

Soon, the two pegasai were joined by a draconequus. "You rang?" Discord asked as he entered the room. "Discord, do you think this is part of the disturbance?" Princess Luna asked. Discord walked over to Viridity who was lying on the bed. "Hmm..." Discord hummed as he looked her over. "Oh my..." Discord said. "What is it?!" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently. "I'm afraid Viridity has found the disturbance." "What do you mean she found it?" Rainbow Dash asked. "The disturbance is attacking her as we speak." Discord explained. "Well how do we help her?" Rarity asked. "I'm not sure your rainbow power can help her from the outside, you might have to enter the dream and help her fight it." Princess Luna said. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get in there already!" Rainbow Dash said. "I'm not sure that will be easy, we need to be asleep, right?" Twilight asked. "Right. But I can cast a spell to put you to sleep." She said. "Then lets go! She needs our help!" Applejack said.

* * *

 **Viridity POV**

"Argh..." I grunted as I was thrown to the ground. "What do you need me for?!" I asked. "Shut up and sit still!" The smoke yelled as I was being binded by ropes. "I'm not stopping until you give me some answers here!" I said. "No one cares about you...remember? You could never be adopted. No one wants you. Even being in this world has cause more trouble for others...don't you want to end being a nuisance?" The smoke said. "I'm not bothering anyone! And it's not like I had a choice to come to Equestria or not..." I replied. "Sit down!" The smoke formed into an ogre-like creature, and pounded me. "Argh!" I cried.

"I...I'm not listening to you! What's your real reason for being here?!" I asked. "I already told you. By you coming to Equestria, everything around you has been bothered by your existence...you must be destroyed!" He continued to beat me. "No! I'm not listening!" I said, then kicked him, only pushing the smoke away. "You're gonna have to do better than that." He said.

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

"Where is she?" Rainbow Dash asked. "There's someone over there!" Pinkie Pie pointed. "What is that?" Twilight asked, looking at the binded human in the forest.

"You'll be finished here and now!" The smoke repeated it's attacks on the girl. "Hey! Back off!" Rainbow Dash flew into the smoke, using the wind in her wings to push it back. "Grr...impossible! I'm not dealing with you six...it's bad enough this runt won't listen!" The smoke growled. "What do ya mean us six? And what did this girl do to you?!" Applejack asked. "That is no matter to you...You best go while you can!" The smoke then began increasing in size. "Grr..." Viridity struggled to get out of the ropes. "Let me help." Fluttershy bit down on the ropes and helped Viridity out of them. "Thanks Fluttershy..." Viridity replied. "Wait...You're Viridity?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I think we have more things to worry about here!" Rarity said, looking up at the giant smoke monster. "What do we do?! Viridity asked. "Just watch me!"

Rainbow Dash glowed white and had this costume that looked like he had lightning powers. "How did you do that?" Viridity asked. "You can do anything in a dream!" Rainbow Dash replied. "So this is a dream! I knew it!" Viridity said. "Yup. Now hurry! We have to defeat this thing!" Twilight flew up and blasted the smoke with her horn. "The princess of friendship, eh? Not for long!" The smoke streached out its arm and pushed Twilight away. "Twilight!" Fluttershy cried. "Hrgh!" Viridity flashed and turned into her pony form. Only this time, her mane had orange streaks going through it, and she had wings. "I'm not letting you defeat me!" Viridity yelled as she flew up and fired a colored beam. "You think rainbows can save you?!" The smoke grabbed me and threw me on top of Twilight. "Ahh!" Twilight said as Viridtity landed on her. "Sorry Twilight..." VIridity said.

Pinkie Pie flashed and balloons appeared in the sky. She bounced on each of the balloons to get closer to the smoke ogre, then pulled out a balloon and untied it, blowing the smoke creature some more. "Your pesky balloons cannot defeat me!" The smoke streached out its arm. "Woah!" Pinkie Pie jumped and spun her tail like Tails form Sonic the hedgehog and flew around. Fluttershy flashed and became a batpony and started flying around the monster to keep it trapped in gusts of wind. Twilight and Viridity flew up to attack the monster once more. The monster reached for the two. "Gajh!" Twilight cried as she got out of the way. "Ahh!" Viridty, however, was slammed into the ground.

"Get out of her dream! You don't belong!" Rainbow Dash flew up and created a tornado, absorbing the smoke. "Argh! I don't belong? **I don't belong** **?!** " It hissed. "I'd hate to break it to you, not really, but neither does your friend over there!" The smoke snapped as he got rid of the tornado. "What in tarnation are you talking about?!" Applejack asked. "Your pathetic friend down there, she's the cause of all of these disturbances!" It accused as it pointed right at Viridity. "What?! How could she be the cause of all these attacks?!" Rarity asked in disbelief. "In case you hadn't figured ou, she is not from your world. Her presence here is what's causing creatures near and far to go insane. It is my duty to finish her here and now!" The smoke creature charged what looked like a Lucario's aura sphere. "You're wrong! There's no way She could be the cause of all these disturbances!" Twilight said, flying in the path of Viridity and the smoke monster. "Then where are these attacks coming from, huh Princess? These attacks started happening the minute she stepped foot in Equestria!" It said.

"Argh..." Viridity stood up. "I...It's true..." Viridity said ashamed, tears filling her eyes. "No way that can be true! You never once showed signs of causing these problems!" Applejack said as she charged at the monster. "But all these things have been happening...Celestia said in those letters that she tried those experiments and I was what she was experimenting with...me being here is causing these disturbances!" Viridity cried. "Just cause you were an experiment doesn't mean you're the reason these attacks are happening!" Fluttershy yelled. "Yeah! And we're not about to hand you off to some creature to claim he knows everything about you!" Rainbow Dash declared. "Guys..." Viridity said under her breath.

"Alright girls, all together!" Everyone flashed and changed forms. Their manes were bigger and had more colors. They had patters like their cutie marks all over their bodies too. "You too, Viridity!" Twilight said. "Right!" I flew up and a rainbow beam surrounded her. "What's this?!" Viridity didn't know what was happening. She was back to her unicorn self, only her mane was still blue and orange, and slightly bigger. "No! I'm not being defeated here!" The smoke stormed. "Now!" Twilight said. Beams of everyone's color flew yup and attacked the smoke monster. "No!" It yelled in pain and defeat.

"Grr...You may defeat me here...but we shall rise again!...This...isn't... **OVER!** " It yelled as it disappeared. "I reckon we'd better wake up now." Applejack said. "Right." Everyone agreed.

* * *

 **Viridity POV**

"Mmm..." I groaned as I woke up. "What...happened?" I asked. "You're awake!" Spike cheered. "Are you alright, Viridity?" Cadence asked. "I'm fine..." I looked over to see the others waking up. "That was surely an interesting fight..." Rarity said. "C'mon, it was just as easy as the tantabus!" Rainbow Dash said. "Wait, the tantabus?" Luna asked. "It wasn't really the tantabus...but it kept saying it would be back after we defeated it." Applejack said.

"But I do have some questions, Viridity. Where are you from if you're not from Equestria?" Twilight asked. I looked around at everypony. All eyes were focused on me. I looked over at Luna and she nodded. "Sigh...I'm not really from Equestria...I'm from...another dimension..." I said hesitantly. "Another dimension?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah...some of the things I told you were true, but I didn't exactly run away from my orphanage...I can't explain how I got here..." I replied. "That explains how you've never used magic or seen a timberwolf. But what do you mean you don't know how you got here?" Twilight asked. "I can explain that," Celestia spoke, "While you may have appeared near the start of the attacks, I don't think you are directly linked." Celestia said. "I'm not? But...why did you bring me here?" I asked. "You brought her here?" Spike asked. Celestia looked around the room. "I did." She replied. "How come?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Shining Armor came into the room. "What's wrong?" Cadence asked as she approached her husband. "There's a giant dragon attacking the Crystal Empire! I have most of the guards on duty holding it down for now, but we have to fight back!" Shining Armor said frantically. "Lets hurry!" Rainbow Dash said.

We all hurried outside the castle. There was a giant red fire breathing dragon, surrounded by black smoke, attacking the city. Other ponies ran in fear; guards charged at the dragon, fighting hard. "What do we do?!" I asked as I watched the dragon. "We fight! Hiyah!" Rainbow Dash charged forward at the dragon. Twilight flew up and blasted a beam from her horn at the dragon. Cadence flew up as well. I saw Fluttershy hide behind Discord. Shining Armor rushed in, charging a laser from his horn. "Grrrowl!" The dragon growled as it breathed fire aimed at Shining. "Hrgh! Ha!" Shining rolled to dodge and blasted his laser. "Grrrooowwl!" The dragon growled in pain as it was hit.

"Ha...ha..." I ran and ran towards a building by the dragon. "Everypony get out, there's a dragon right above us!" I informed. There were two ponies inside. "Thanks for the info...WOAH!" The mare working behind the counter cried as the building began to shake. "Get out of here!" I told them. The ponies nodded as the rushed out the door. The building shook some more as I headed out the door. "Ahh!" I yelled as the building roof collapsed, barely escaping.

"Hah...Hah...huh?!" I looked behind at the damage. "Grr..." I climbed the ruble to get higher. "Ha!" I shot a laser at the dragon. "Grr!" The dragon growled. "*Whoosh*" The dragon opened its mouth and attacked the pile of ruble I was standing on. "Wah!" I cried as I jumped off the ruble to one of the other buildings. I ended up grabbing the ledge, having to rely on my hooves' grip to climb up it. "Look out!" I yelled. The dragon was flying after Twilight. "Gah!" Twilight cried as she was flying away from it. "Twilight!" Shining Armor ran after his sister, with Rainbow Following behind.

"Hah...Hah...Hrgh!" Applejack ran over to what was left of the chunks of ruble, picked one up, and bucked it at the dragon. "Huh?" I watched as they flew into the air and hit the dragon. _...Those stones..they're crystals! Is it true they can direct the path of light? What if I..._ "Look out!" Rainbow Dash tackled me as the dragon swooped down. "Woah!" I said as I watched the draogn fly above. "thanks Rainbow..." I said. "Hmm..." I looked down at the crystals that were next to Applejack. "Hey guys! I have a plan!" I said to them. "do you guys think you can buck those crystals into the air? I'm gonna try something." I said. "Buck the crystals in the air? What will that do?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No time for questions! Hurry!" I replied. Rainbow Dash nodded, with applejack grabbing some crystals.

I waited for the dragon to get close enough. "Ready?" I asked as I started up my magic. Applejack was ready to start bucking the crystals while Rainbow Dash held them for her to kick. "Now!" I yelled. "Hrgh!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash started firing the crystals into the air. "Perfect!" My horn started glowing different colors as a rainbow beam shot out of my horn, hitting one of the crystals. The light from that crystal bounced and reflected into another crystal, kind of like the opening scene in Toy Story 2, which in turn did the same thing until a powered up beam shot from the last crystal, hitting the dragon. "GRROOOAAAALLL" The dragon growled as he was hit.

Having been hit by the beam, the crystals remained charged with magic power. "Hrgh!" The dragon charged forwards at me. I stood in place. "Viridity! Get out of the way!" Rainbow Dash yelled. I only shot the dragon a stern look. The crystals started moving, rotating around me. Everyone watched as the stones surrounded me, getting even more charged with magic. "You think you can intimidate me with your size? Let's see what you can do!" I taunted. "GrrrrRRR!" The dragon neared me. "Look out!" Shining yelled.

In that moment, a flash emitted from the crystals. The power of the crystals filed my body. The stones themselves formed to make a paintbrush stone. I was floating in the air, with the new necklace on me, my mane grew slightly bigger with orange streaks, and a rainbow marking appeared on my face. "Come at me!" I flew towards the dragon, with charged magic surrounding my right hoof. The dragon had fire coming out of its mouth. Magic coming from my hoof. It was like the trailer for charizard in smash 4, the scene when mario and charizard are about to collide their attacks.

"Hiyah!" I yelled as I punched. "Rghhh!" We unleashed attacks, causing a small explosion. "Ahh!" I yelled as I was knocked back onto the ground form the explosion. "Grr..." The dragon fell to the ground. "Ha...Ha..." The dragon and I stared each other down. I hovered about an inch off the ground, thanks to my magic.

"I'm only here for you..come quietly, and no one gets hurt..." It spoke. Everyone stared in confusion. "It can talk?" Rarity asked. "Are you serious? Do you think I would come quietly after the damage you cause to this city? Look at all the mess!" I scolded. "What about your friends over there?" He pointed to Twilight, having landed on the ground with Shining coming to help her, she looked slightly beaten and exhausted. "Or them?" He pointed to the group of ponies who were either hiding, watching, or involved in the battle. "You really think we're weak? I'm not just letting you hurt us and then just ask to hand me over! I cannot simply be given away!" I replied. "You will come with me, and you will be taken easily!" He growled. "Strike three, monster! That's enough of you!"A magic ray of energy shot out of my left hoof at the dragon. "Argh!" The dragon swooped forward and let his fire breath surround himself with fire. "Ahh!" I held my hooves together, for if I dodged, anyone behind me would be hit instead. "Gah!" I was knocked back. "Grr...ARRGH!" The magic energy surrounded me more, with sparks flying from my body. "Grr...argh!" The sparks emitted furiously, shooting one last ray at the dragon. "Narrghhh!" The dragon was hit, falling to the ground.

I floated down towards the downed dragon. "Now are you going to leave quietly, or will I have to make you?" I asked harshly as waves of energy emitted from me. "Grr...I'll be back...once I've become stronger!" The dragon got up, and flapped his wings, launching him in the air. He flew until he wasn't in sight anymore.

"Hah...Hah..." I gasped as I caught my breath. landing on the ground, my magic ceased and I returned to my regular form. "Oogh..." With all the power that exited out of me, I slumped in exhaustion. "Viridity!" Spike called as he ran up to me, with the other six approaching. "I'm okay...I'm just tired..." I explained. "How in the hay did you do that?!" Rainbow Dash asked. "I...I don't know..." I said. "Where did you get that necklace?" Rarity asked. "Huh?" I looked down at my neck. It was a gold necklace with a paintbrush stone on it. "That's like the elements we used to have in the old days...but...why?" Twilight asked. "It doesn' appear to be a normal element either, it acted on it's own." Applejack noticed.

"I wouldn't say it acted on its own." Princess Celestia approached us. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You had help from your friends, who have the power of the elements inside of them. The magic you put into those crystals came form the power of your feelings, and made your element." Celestia explained. "So...what element?" I asked. "The element of creativity."

* * *

 **Woah! Who knew that a trip to the crystal empire would get this insane? Well...I did since I made the chapter xD  
Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Qotc: If you were an element, real or fake, what element would you be?**


End file.
